Thinking of You
by dreamergirl1224
Summary: What happens when Hermione starts to remember a certain someone on what's suppose to be the happiest time of her life? Will it control her or make her stronger? Contains Ron/Hermione Draco/Hermione. "Thinking of you" by Katy Perry.


**"Thinking Of You"**

Comparisons are easily done  
>Once you've had a taste of perfection<p>

_The day we met, we were enemies. There's no other way to describe it... I fell in love._

_We had our differences, yes. Who doesn't?_

**Like an apple hanging from a tree  
>I picked the ripest one<br>I still got the seed**

_ The day that I met him in the hallway, after hours. I knew he was the one for me._

_***flashback***_

"_Hey Granger." His voice said behind me._

"_What do you want Malfoy?" I asked as I turned to look at him._

"_Honest answer?" He look almost tormented._

"_That would be nice for a change."_

"_You." He said._

"_Your joking right?" I asked._

_I gasped as he took a few strides and wrapped his arms around me. He looked into my eyes and leaned in. His lips captured mine._

_I felt my heart race fast and my arms wrap around his neck. My fingers intertwined themselves in his hair._

_He pressed me against the closest wall and I wrapped my legs around him._

_Soon we pulled away when the need for air became a necessity._

"_Does it look like I am joking... Hermione..."_

_He left and I felt as if my being was on fire._

_***end of flashback*** _

"_Hey 'Mione... You okay? You seem out of it." The person I had to choose asked._

"_Never better." I said. My voice barely above a whisper._

**You said move on  
>Where do I go<br>****I guess second best  
>Is all I will know<strong>

_For almost ten years, we were together. Meeting in secret. We both knew that if we were caught, we'd be killed._

_During the war, things got bad._

_Harry and Ron were constantly with me. Never letting me out of there sight._

_Every time I tried to sneak away, they would follow me._

_One day, Draco confronted me._

_***flashback***_

_Feeling his lips leave mine, I opened my hazel brown eyes to look into his silverish blue orbs._

"_We can't be together anymore..." He said softly. His voice hoarse._

_We both knew this day was going to come sooner than later, but it still hurt to hear the words leave his mouth._

"_You need to move on..." I heard him say._

"_How? Where am I suppose to go? I love you!" I say, as tears left my eyes._

"_I love you, too."_

"_I can't leave you..." I said._

_That night he held me close._

_In the morning we said our farewells._

_***end of flashback***_

_Little did I know, that he was going to be killed the day after our final kiss._

"_Are you sure your alright, babe?" Ron asked. _

"_Yes!" I almost shout. "Sorry Ron. I just have a lot on my mind. The wedding is only a few days away..."_

"_Understood."_

_I was to marry Ronald Weasley within two days._

_The day **he** left this world._

**Cause when I'm with him  
>I am thinking of you<br>Thinking of you  
>What you would do if<br>You were the one  
>Who was spending the night<br>Oh I wish that I  
>Was looking into your eyes<strong>

_Ron leaned down and kissed my forehead._

_I imagined it being Draco instead..._

_Ron and I would be moving in together after the honeymoon. He would spend the night and I would feel broken._

_I would pretend I was in Draco's arms._

_I would pretend it was his silver-blue orbs I would be looking into. _

_How I wished it really was..._

You're like an Indian summer  
>In the middle of winter<p>

_When it got cold... Draco would wrap his arms around me and give me his cloak. He would say it was so I wouldn't catch a cold._

_I still have his cloak now._

_It smells just like him._

_When I'm alone, I snuggle up with it. _

_He told me to move on with my life. Yet, all I want to do is curl up into a ball and cry.  
>When Ron left for work, I took out his cloak and put it on.<em>

_I made that last minute details of Ron's and my's wedding._

_The following day I would be 'Mrs. Ronald Weasley.'_

_Though all I wanted to be was 'Mrs. Draco Malfoy.'_

_Life wasn't fair._

**Like a hard candy  
>With a surprise center<br>**

_If you asked most people, they would tell you Draco Malfoy was an awful, cruel man._

_But that was just his disguise. He gave to the poor and helped free house elves from there cruel masters._

_I would say to him "Your my Surprise truffle."_

_Because he had a soft milky inside, but appeared tough and rocky._

**How do I get better  
>Once I've had the best<br>**

_I've had the best of the best. Yet I'm settling for less..._

_Ron's a good guy, who's head over heals in love with me... Yet, I don't deserve him._

_He deserves someone who will love him as he loves me._

_Yet I'm planning on marrying him._

_I don't want to break his heart._

_We've been friends for almost 15 years..._

_Dating for five._

_I know I can't hurt him... _

_So why do I feel as if I'm hurting myself instead?_

**You said there's  
>Tons of fish in the water<br>So the waters I will test  
><strong>

_Draco would always tell me after we broke up, I would have men lining up to date me._

_I would roll my eyes and laugh._

_He knew me and Ron were dating. It didn't matter to us._

_Even though it hurt to lie to Ron everyday._

**He kissed my lips  
>I taste your mouth<br>He pulled me in  
>I was disgusted with myself<br>**

_As I get ready for my "special day", I pretend to be the happiest woman on the planet._

_Yet I can't help but feel broken on the inside._

_Every time Ron and I kiss, I taste his mouth._

_I want him more than anything, yet here I am about to marry Ron._

_I am disgusted that he could be with someone else._

_Someone that truly cares._

_Yet he's choosing to be with me._

_Soon, my father tells me it's time._

_Together, we walk towards my doom._

**Cause when I'm with him  
>I am thinking of you<br>Thinking of you  
><strong>

_As I walk down the aisle... I imagine **him** waiting for me at the end._

_I fake a smile._

_Ron gives me a true smile. One that's filled with love._

_I already know what I'm about to do._

_Even if it hurts everyone I know._

_At least they will know the reason for my so called "madness"._

_My minds set. No one can change it now._

_As I get closer and closer to Ron._

_I feel my heart break._

_Yet, it's more for his soon-to-be heart break._

_I reach him..._

**What you would do if  
>You were the one<br>Who was spending the night  
>Oh I wish that I<br>Was looking into...  
><strong>

_The preacher says his lines. When it gets to the line "Speak now or forever hold your peace."_

_I take a deep breath._

_I feel Ron squeeze my hand and give me a reassuring smile._

_No one speaks, nor makes a sound._

"_Ronald Billious Weasley, do you take Hermione to be your mate through the good and bad? To see through the darkness with her by your side? To protect her through everything?"_

"_I do." He said proudly as a tear slid down my cheek._

_My turn._

"_Hermione Jean Granger, do you take Ronald to be your mate through the good and bad? To see through the darkness with him by your side? To protect him through everything?"_

_The moment of truth had arrived._

"_I...I..." I looked into his eyes. "I can't."_

_There was a chorus of gasps through our audience._

"_I'm sorry... I fell in love with someone else..."_

_I took a deep breath and continued._

"_It wasn't suppose to happen. I tried not to fall nor even look his way. I guess you can say that made me want him more..."_

**You're the best  
>And yes I do regret<br>How I could let myself  
>Let you go<strong>

"_Now he's gone for good. Why don't I start at the beginning..." _

_Everyone was silent. They wanted to know what I was talking about. All of them were driven by the curiousity of knowing..._

"_Draco Malfoy confronted me in the corridor almost 15 years ago... One thing led to another and we were together. For years we were together in secret. Meeting in darkened passages._

_Nothing could keep us apart..."_

"_Long story short... The day after we broke it off... He was killed."_

**Now the lesson's learned  
>I touched it I was burned<br>Oh I think you should know  
><strong>

"_You can say that's what I get for playing with fire. You play and get burned. Yet, I wasn't burnt. Not even for a millisecond."_

_I turned to Ron._

"_I'm sorry. Every one wanted us together. I couldn't bring myself to is though. You deserve a love like I had. I want you to be happy and get the most out of life... You just won't get that with me."_

_I kissed his cheek._

"_I understand 'Mione. I love you." Ron said as he gave me a hug._

_We both knew this was it. Only one of us knew we weren't going to_

_be see each other..._

_Harry winked at me and hugged me._

_Ginny glared at me and then gave me a hug while whispering "Go." _

_into my ear. _

"_Thank you everyone for coming."_

_With that I turned and ran out of the church. I kept running until I could run no longer. I was in the middle of a forest._

**Cause when I'm with him  
>I am thinking of you<br>Thinking of you**

_I close my eyes and imagine a cliff. At the bottom there was an ocean._

_When I reopened my eyes, I was at the place I imagined._

_I looked across the ocean, the sun was setting._

_The sight was magical._

"_Draco... I hope you can hear me. I'm always thinking of you. There hasn't been a day when your beautiful face hasn't crossed my mind or your angelic voice appears in my dreams." I start to say. Taking a deep relaxing breath._

**What you would do if  
>You were the one<br>Who was spending the night  
><strong>

"_I left my wedding, every person in the world now knows of our love. It will never fade. I love you. That's why I'm doing what I'm about to do..." I say._

_I close my eyes, taking a few more calming breaths._

_That's when I start to take a few steps back._

_After about ten paces, I open my eyes and start running._

_Then I'm floating, then falling fast. _

_I brace myself for the impact._

_Soon I am under water, holding my breath._

**Oh I wish that I  
>Was looking into your eyes<strong>

_Most people would've thought me jumping off a cliff, would be suicide. Sorry to disappoint. Only _**_he_**_ would know what I was doing..._

_***flashback***_

"_Are you ready to jump?" Draco asked._

"_If I must."_

"_Don't worry, we're doing this together. Besides everyone must face there fears."_

"_I will... eventually."_

"_Eventually is now."_

_As soon as those words left his mouth, he picked me up and started running towards the cliff._

"_Draco!" I shouted as he jumped._

_All you could hear was our laughter._

_That day was amazing._

_***end of flashback***_

_I swam to the surface, thinking those thoughts._

_After I caught my breath I whispered._

"_You taught me to take challenges and not be afraid to do anything. For that, I thank you. And I hope you don't mind Blaise and Melissa taking care of Scorpius for awhile. It was starting to hurt being around him." _

_I start to swim to the surface._

**Looking into your eyes  
>Looking into your eyes<br>**

_***flashback***_

_The pain had subsided, thanks to painkillers. _

_The pain was worth it though._

_In my arms was a little bundle of joy. A baby boy._

"_What would you like to name him?" A nurse asked._

"_Scorpius. Scorpius Lucious Malfoy." I said._

_New born Scorpius, opened his eyes. They were almost exactly like his fathers._

_He was his father's son._

_***end of flashback***_

_I kept him a secret because I didn't want to explain. It hurt to much to explain._

_I didn't have to hide anymore._

**Oh won't you walk through  
>And bust in the door<br>And take me away  
>Oh no more mistakes<br>Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...  
><strong>_"I hope one day we meet again, but for now... Remember I love you."_

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading. Please Review! **

**Also let me know if you guys would read more dramione stories that I write. I've been working on a few and would like to post them when I'm finished. Tell me if you are interested.**

**Thanks again for reading and here's a few links that I like.**

**Also tell me if you want to know what happens next...**

**Hermione's wedding dress (take out the spaces)**

**Http:/ www . wedding dresses corner . com /wp-content / uploads / 2011 / 03 / pretty – 2010 – wedding – dresses .jpg **

**This is the climate Hermione imagined. (No spaces)**

**Http: / www .ciekurzis .org / Eleuthera / 100 – foot% 20 ocean%20cliff %20 on% 20a% 20 calm% 20 day .jpg **


End file.
